


A Busy Week

by GoddessofRoyalty



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Camping, Car Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pack Bonding, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofRoyalty/pseuds/GoddessofRoyalty
Summary: Every omegas heat is different, just like every omega is different. Gladio is stuck balancing his three omega’s different heat needs as well as making sure everything else that needs to be done is done while on their travels. He’s sure he’s going to be more exhausted than them once the week is over.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic has been… a few years in the making. I actually started it ages back before the game even came out. Lost interest (got obsessed with Star Wars). Then when I got the game and played it, reread it, discovered the writing was terrible but idea was good. Thus it got re-considered and rewritten into this. 
> 
> Originally this was going to be a oneshot but when I got to over 2000 words and just to the campsite I decided to multi-chapter. Just going to make it easier for me to get through. 
> 
> Also we’re going by my playstyle of the game which is… a week passes between every plot quest. So despite the canon timeline going over year from my knowledge we’re like 6 months past the fall of the Crown City but probably only just gotten to Lestallum (and if going by my exploration of the map heading towards the Rock of Ravatogh)

Prompto didn’t have pre-heats like most omegas did. While Noctis and Ignis always had around a day of warning of their heats arrival Prompto was lucky to get a couple of hours. He would start feeling the early warning signs of it around late-afternoon and by the time dinner was being prepared be a whiny desperate mess that had to be convinced around to eating something that wasn’t his alpha’s penis.

That trait of his was certainly a disadvantage now that they were out on the road and out of the protection of the Crown City. While previously he would apparently just rush home the second it became clear he was going into heat now there was a more preparation needed for them to set down somewhere for the week to ride it out.

At first they assumed it could be dealt with by just having good tracking of his cycle so they had warning of his heat arriving even if his body wasn’t giving it. But, with their luck, and everything happening, the three omegas heats decided that any previous pattern was no longer what they were going to stick to thus rendering Ignis’s phone reminders useless.

Which left Prompto constantly shifting in the front seat of the Regalia, the “pre” part of his heat having clearly dropped off if his scent was anything to go by, as Ignis drove the car to the nearest campsite that had been decided to be secure enough that it wouldn’t be asking for trouble to have an omega smelling strongly of heat at.

Well, likely three omegas should the apparent syncing-up of their heats turns out to be a consistent thing on their trip.

Gladiolus honestly doesn’t know if he would prefer it to or not. It is convenient in the fact they only need to take a week off every three months for it. Inconvenient in the fact it leaves him responsible for three in-heat omegas.

He supposes his opinion on it doesn’t really matter. They will find out soon if the heats are going to line up or not.

He watches as Prompto starts biting his lip and honestly it’s probably a good thing. They’re already putting themselves in enough risk driving down the road with an in-heat omega filling the air with his scent thanks to the fact they’d rather have the top down and just beat up anyone who tries to cause them problems than keep it up and be suffocated in the scent themselves. They really don’t need the needy whimpers that Prompto’s heats bring gaining them ever more attention.

“How much longer until we’re there?” Noctis asks and Gladiolus can see him watching Prompto too as he shifts again, adjusting so he is sitting on his hands as if it will help him control the instincts within him. If anything having them there is just going to tempt him more to try and do something to end the need inside him.

Gladiolus can’t help but snort at it. Once Prompto’s in-heat there’s not much stopping him. He’s an omega that seems right out of a porno – desperate and pretty and loud.

Prompto startles and the hands are up, out from under him and instead buried into the armrest, clinging tightly to it as if it’s a lifeline.

Ignis glances between the two of them before returning his eyes onto the road. “Not long.”

They make it maybe five minutes up the road before Gladiolus decides he’s had enough watching Prompto shift and shuffle in the front seat while he is right there behind him and more than capable of helping him out.

“Prom – come back here.” It comes out sounding more like a command than he necessarily means it to but it certainly works on getting Prompto’s attention. He turns in his seat to look back at Gladio and there is lust and need in his eyes and they really need to hurry up and get to the campsite _now_.

Prompto doesn’t reply verbally but glances over at Noctis who merely shifts over some more. Not that Gladiolus plans on having Prompto sit on the seat between the two of them.

Prompto apparently takes Noctis’s shift as being acceptance that he’s allowed to climb back and, with both Gladiolus and Noctis helping steady him as he does so makes his way into the bad of the car and into Gladiolus’s lap.

Once there Prompto’s mouth is quick to press against Gladiolus’s neck in hurried, desperate kisses as he grinds against him. And if Gladiolus hadn’t been hard already from the scent of him so close he certainly is now.

“Don’t do anything that leaves us having to explain any stains to Cindy,” Ignis comments dryly from the front of the car, although Gladio can see the worry in his eyes when he glances back at them. This is all far from the ideal situation but everything has been far from ideal since they left the Crown City all those months ago.

“I won’t. Just gonna’ take the edge off it for him.” Prompto whines at it but when Gladiolus kisses above the scent-gland on his neck before letting his teeth drag over it he calms a bit. Although he still squirms and grinds on his lap making it more than clear what he really wants. Plus the sweetening of the scent of him now in such proximity to an alpha makes Gladio have to remind himself _why_ he’s only taking the edge of it and not properly fucking the omega right then and there.

“Glad-“ Prompto moans before letting out a content sigh as Gladiolus works on undoing his belt.

“Yeah. I know what you want. Can’t give it to you just yet but I can tide you over okay?”

“Please.”

Gladiolus takes it as confirmation and finishes loosening Prompto’s belt and undoing the button and zipper on his pants. He isn’t going to take them off. No, that would have too much of a risk of getting stains on the Regalia and he doesn’t want to have to explain them to Cindy any more than anyone else does. Instead he just pushes past the fabric to cup Prompto’s flushed dick and massage it as he keeps pressing kisses to the neck in front of him causing Prompto to buck and moan which he has no choice but to cover his mouth to silence him.

“As much as I want to hear it, no moaning until we get to the campsite okay?” He doesn’t really want to draw more attention than necessary to them while driving down the open road. Everyone who passes them is already going to well _assume_ what is going on from the scent and the fact Prompto is now on his lap – no reason to give them confirming evidence.

Prompto pouts but quickly bites his lip when Gladiolus gives another stroke to his dick. And Gladio just wants to kiss him.

He can’t risk it though. So instead he presses the kiss against Prompto’s chin as his hand in the omega’s pants shifts further back to find that, yes, he is definitively leaking into his pants and maybe it was for the better that he’s now on Gladio’s lap. If he soaks through at least it’ll just be Gladio’s clothes that gets dirty and not the passenger seat of the Regalia.

He pulls his hands out of Prompto’s pants, which earns him a quiet whine. He gives in to the temptation and kisses the now well-plump lips. “Just gotta’ adjust,” he explains, shifting Prompto slightly so he’s leaning more into his chest and then pushes his hand down the back of his pants.

It certainly isn’t the best position for pushing his fingers into the source of the slick now basically pouring out of Prompto but Gladio does his best. Focusing more on playing with the rim of the entrance than trying to push in deep.

Prompto’s teeth return to biting into his lip as he rocks in Gladio’s lap. The scent of him turning every more sweet in his growing arousal.

“More,” Prompt says, pressing hard kisses to Gladio’s neck as he pants. His teeth biting hard into Gladio’s shoulder and Gladio assumes it’s to suppress another moan from the shudder and harsh thrust that accompanies it.

Seeing as both of Gladio’s hands are already occupied and there isn’t much chance of him getting any better of an angle to finger-fuck Prompto with unless he took off his pants filling that request was an impossible feat. No matter how much he wanted to. “If you want more you’re gonna’ have to do it yourself.”

The whine that resulted from that was loud and high – an impatient sound designed to attract the attention of alphas. Either to get the omega’s current alpha to step up their game or attract someone who will. And they were still on the road.

Gladio hears Ignis draw in a breath and glance back at them through the mirror and Gladio has a feeling he will get the blame for it. Which he probably does deserve, but only slightly.

Prompto ducks his head, “Sorry,” he mutters, “I know – need to stay quiet.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” It is Noctis, who shifts over to press himself against the side of the two of them, pressing soft kisses to Prompto’s neck and cheek. “I’ll do it for you.”

The Prince’s hand goes down the front of Prompto’s pants as the two of them kiss and Gladio doesn’t feel like a third-wheel so much as a lucky voyeur. These were the moments he knows others thought about when they scented him on the group of omegas despite the fact in reality they were rare. It wasn’t that they weren’t affectionate with each other, especially not Noctis and Prompto who seemed to constantly find some way to be within each other’s spaces given half a chance, but there is an erotic edge given to it by the heat. The way Prompto sighs Noctis’ name in both desperation and gratitude when the two of them break the kiss only to nuzzle against Noctis’ face.  

“Better?” Noctis asks, pressing kisses to Prompto’s neck and Gladio can’t help but feel the need to press his own to the other side. It’s not that he’s in competition – his instincts don’t consider an omega a threat to his claim despite the fact the omega is his king, especially not considering that Noctis carries his scent just like Prompto does – but he still needs to make sure Prompto’s attention isn’t completely stolen off him nonetheless.

With the two of their attention on him Prompto seems less desperate for more. He’s still moaning, but it’s not as loud and attention seeking. Instead content sounds that are easily swallowed by either of them, half the time because of Prompto pushing his lips against one of them.

It doesn’t take long for the two of them to bring him to his peak. A loud gasp filling the air as his body tenses and spasms and Gladio feels a rush of slick that makes him even more grateful to have Prompto on his lap because it’s definitively soaking through his pants as well now.

“Dude! Gross!” Prompto says when Noctis removes his hand from his pants and then cleans it on his friend’s shirt.

“It’s all going to get washed anyway,” Ignis comments and Prompto sighs.

“Yeah, I know. Still.”

“It’s only for a little longer. You’ll be fine,” Gladio tells him pulling his hand out from the back of Prompto’s pants. He brings his fingers up to his mouth instead of Prompto’s shirt – the slick is sweet tasting and he has little want to waste it.

“Unfair,” Prompto mutters before nuzzling his face into Gladio’s chest – something Gladio isn’t going to protest against. “You’re teasing me.”

“If we had more warning of when you’re heats would start we would be at camp already and I wouldn’t have need to tease you.”

“Not my fault,” Prompto grumbles.

“Yeah, well, we’ll be there soon enough.”

“And by that he means now,” Ignis says as he pulls the car over to the parking spot and sure enough they have reached the campsite. Or well, near the campsite.

“Just got to walk down to it now,” Noctis says and Gladio for once agrees with the disinclinement in his tone. Getting Prompto down there currently by his own power would be a nearly impossible task.

“Hey, open the door for me,” Gladio says to the other two as they get out.

Ignis does so and helps Prompto off Gladio’s lap to stand on the road despite the fact it is clear he doesn’t particularly want to. Honestly Gladio can’t blame him – he doesn’t want Prompto away from him either. If it wasn’t for the fact that Ignis is a part of their pack and there doesn’t seem to be any other alphas around he’d likely be even more against the idea as temporary as it is.

“Oh, he’s not walking,” he says as Ignis goes to help Prompt do just that.

“Then how do you suppose he’s to get to the campsite?”

“Easy, like this,” Gladio says before bending down to sling Prompto over his shoulder earning him a gasp and a laugh.

“Brute,” Noctis says but hands him Gladio the bags for him to carry down to the campsite. The fact that they’re going to be there for at least a week making them more inclined to take everything down instead of just what they immediately need. Less chance of it being robbed or one of them having to go all the way back to the car because they realised they wanted something that they had left there.

“Effective,” Gladio corrects him.

“I suggest we make hast to the campsite. The sooner we are off the road the less chance we have of any unsavoury characters finding us,” Ignis advises and none of the others are much inclined to argue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long – life become crazy and I had no time to write anything. 
> 
> So I realised I probably should have made this a part of the previous chapter seeing as it’s all still very much focused on Prompto but eh. I didn’t. We’ll get to the other two as this goes on trust me. 
> 
> Oh and all the boys are on birth-control. I might get mentioned in the fic in some passing line but if it doesn’t they are. I’m not dealing with the pregnancy risk part of omegaverse in this fic (might in another though).

“Remind me again why we couldn’t just stay at a hotel?” Prompto says from where he’s sitting in the centre of the camp while Gladio finds himself discovering just how powerful of a motivator having a heated omega so close and not be able to touch them until after a task is completed is. Not that he’s ever been one to dally on tasks but currently he seems to be trying for a record for fasting pitching of a tent.

“Because the scent of it would drive both Gladio and Iggy insane,” Noctis replies as he places the gear he had returned to the car to get on the ground. He’s right – no matter how good the housekeeping is hotel rooms they always carry the scents of their previous inhabitants. Normally it wouldn’t bother him but once one of the other three are in heat Gladio suddenly finds the scent of any foreign alpha in the sheets or curtains suddenly has him feeling on edge. Ignis gained a similar anxiety when in heat – something not that uncommon in omegas. Prompto and Noctis weren’t affected by the same urge, and if anything just seemed inclined to want to overpower the foreign scent with their own.  

The tent smells like them though. Making it the place that smells most familiar now that they are constantly moving and their old rooms no longer an option. The closest thing they have to a home and nest despite the openness of the surroundings.

“But they have soft beds,” Prompt says with a pout and a shift. The heat building up in him again, despite having thankfully backed off to give them time to actually set the camp up without having to convince him to keep his pants on. “And I don’t have to wait for them to be set up.”

“Well you don’t have to wait any longer,” Gladio says after ensuring the last peg is buried in the ground deep. As much as he’s trying to get it done as fast as possible he still isn’t going to do a bad job of it. The tent is going to stay up for a week and contain his mates – it needs to be sturdy.

“Really?” Prompto asks suddenly up and on his feet. Well aware that the tent being set up means he will soon be able to finally get what his heat is making him crave.

“Yeah, come one,” Gladio says with a tilt of his head and Prompto is more than happy to quickly come over and latch himself onto him, attempting to tug him towards the tent.

“I know I’m coming,” Gladio says, his hands wrapping around Prompto’s hips and holding him firm against his side. The scent of heat so close making him easily inclined to drag Prompto over to the tent himself or perhaps even just take him where they stand. “You two will be good without us for a bit?”

“I’m sure we will survive,” Ignis says, as he sets up the camper cooker. Likely to make something light that they can hopefully convince Prompto to eat some of despite the fact he’s already well and truly in heat. Another thing Prompto’s biology apparently decided to just skip: the increased appetite that prefaces heats.

“Alright. Come on you,” he says, tugging the very content Prompto into the tent with him. Although maybe it was Prompto tugging him into it. By this point he doesn’t really care.

Once in the tent Gladio finds Prompto quick to try and push his jacket off while pressing firm kisses to his shoulder that move towards his neck.  Apparently even with his lack of care of other scents in heat he is still able to understand that the tent is the preferable location for sex to happen in. “Please don’t tell me no again,” Prompto says when Gladio pulls him off.

“I’m not gonna’,” he says, pressing his own kiss back feeling Prompto more than happily submit to it. “Just it’s a bit unfair seeing as you’ve got so many layers on.”

“Oh right,” Prompto says, quickly moving to strip off his clothes and Gladio would laugh at it if he himself wasn’t similarly impatient to have the omega out of his clothing at last.

He finds himself watching as Prompto fumbles in getting his jacket and shirt off, the heat and prior fumbling’s having made his body sheen with sweat. Prompto tries to get the pants off just as quickly but ends up giving a pitiful moan when he struggles to get them off his legs. Gladio is more than happy to help him get them off and toss them aside with the shirt. 

Once naked Prompto is quick to lunge at Gladio and work at getting him out of his clothes as well. Something Gladio is content to lie back and let him do – enjoying the eagerness of Prompto in it.

When Prompto tries to climb onto his lap after getting his pants off he catches his hips to stop him, earning him a desperate noise. “How about you present for me instead?”

Gladio knows it’s mostly self-indulgence making him ask for it – the alpha part of his brain wanting to see his omega submitting to him properly. Later he’ll probably be more inclined to lie back and let Prompto do the work but while he still has the energy he’ll give in to his wants. Prompto certainly doesn’t seem that bothered by the idea either. Climbing off to do as he’s told.

The tent is designed to fit four people somewhat comfortably so there is enough room for Prompto to stretch out in. His back an attractive arch as he pillows his head onto his arms, ass up and tempting. Gladio is glad to no longer having to stop himself from giving into the temptation. Glad he’s able to shift over and press a teasing kiss to the bare skin of Prompto’s waiting ass.

“Don’t tease me,” Prompto whines, bucking back as his hand reaches back as if to try and grab Gladio and force him to where he wants him.

“I’m not,” Gladio says but presses a kiss to the small of Prompto’s back just to tease him. It earns him a slightly threatening grumble and he’s fairly sure if he doesn’t do something Prompto will likely get up and try to pin him again to get what he wants. At least that’s what the sound means when it comes from Prompto. Gladio would prefer they stay like this for the time being. And he isn’t afraid to fight dirty to get it.

“Ah! Fuck-“ Prompto gasps as Gladio runs his tongue up his opening, catching the sweet slick that is gathered along it, before pushing two fingers in. Even with Prompto so quick into heat and the activities while still in the car he still wants to make sure he’s stretched enough. Always better to check before the first coupling of a heat than find out after he’s thrust in that biology decided to take things slower this time in terms of relaxing the necessary muscles.

Prompto’s body doesn’t seem to much have that problem and soon the two fingers become three become him pulling them out. Because yeah, Prompto is ready, and he has lost any inclination to keep dragging this out either. Not when he has an omega so happy and willing to take him right there.

The removal of his fingers earns him a look from Prompto over his shoulder. As if he honestly fears that Gladio might get up and leave. And sure Gladio knows he can be a bit of a dick at times, but he’s not that much of one. Plus, he has no want to get up and leave either.

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you want you want now,” he says, pressing a kiss once again to the small of Prompto’s back before shifting forward so he’s leaning over him. One hand braced against the ground while he lines himself up and thrusts slowly in.

Prompto sighs more than moans and Gladio feels a little cheated at that because last time this happened he swore Prompto keened so loud they could have heard them the next haven over. He’s not too pissed though because the sigh is joined by a, “finally,” and a shallow thrusts back to help him bury himself to the hilt.

“You good?” Gladio asks after a couple of seconds. Because he didn’t end up the alpha of three omegas just because he was convenient no matter what some think.

“Yeah. More. Please?” The please feels tacked on the end of it. As if adding that will make Gladio more inclined to do as he’s told. As if there was any risk of Gladio not doing as he was told in this regard.

Gladio doesn’t even bother replying with words. Just starts a slow rhythm that has Prompto dropping his head back down and rocking against him.

It doesn’t take long for Prompto to start moaning. Loud and satisfied. If there were other alphas in the pack it would be a signal for them to come join. As it is it is an encouragement for Gladio to start picking up his pace. To move his grip to Prompto’s hips as he drives harsher forward much to Prompto’s satisfaction if the increase in noise is anything to go by.

After a couple of thrusts Gladio moves one of his hands down to wrap around Prompto’s erection and stroke it along with his thrusts. His teeth once again running along the scent gland before lightly closing around it. Not enough to break the skin and properly bond but certainly enough to suggest the idea of that fact.

“Fuck,” Prompto gasps and Gladio feels his body tense under him and harshly thrust back. He won’t last for much longer. Which is good because Gladio doesn’t think he will last much longer either.

Prompto is the first to reach his peak but the way his body tightens makes Gladio soon to follow. Thrusting deep before holding him tight to allow the knot to form.

“I got ya’,” he says when Prompto lets out a whimper and starts to shift in response to the knot forming. The clarity gained from his orgasms making him realise just how uncomfortable it all is.

“Can we, ah, can we lie down?” Prompto asks after a couple of seconds of shifting to try and find the most comfortable position and failing.

“Sure.” Gladio does most of the work in getting them to a somewhat comfortable position while still being tied together. Gently rolling them over so they are spooned on their sides without putting too much pressure on the knot in the movements.

“Thanks,” Prompto says with a glance over his shoulder before resting his head on the arm Gladio laid out for him to do just that.

“No problem.” It wasn’t like Gladio wanted to stay in their previous position either.

He stretches up with his spare arm to grab a pillow and cram it between his head and shoulder. Settling in for the minutes until the knot goes down. He finds himself idly running his knuckle up and down Prompto’s thigh and nosing into his hair to catch his scent. Subconsciously making sure the omega smells nice and of him.

“That tickles,” Prompto mutters with a light laugh, squirming a little.

“Sorry. I’ll stop.”

“No. Don’t,” Prompto says, “I like it, just, you know, feeling a bit useless ‘cause I can’t really reach you to scent back.”

“You can scent me once the knot goes down.”

“Yeah. You’re right.”

“Good. Now settle down.” The knot will go down soon enough. They just need to wait out the last bit.

Of course instead Prompto wiggles a bit more making the knot inside him shift. Gladio responds by wrapping his arm around Prompto’s hips and growling by his neck earning him a yelp. He does kind of feel like a dick about that but he really just wants the omega still and content in his arms. 

“Sorry, just trying to get comfortable. I’ll stop now.” And stop he does. Although Gladio can tell by the way he holds himself that he isn’t comfortable and that it is only a matter of time before the shifting starts up again.

He’s glad the knot deflates before Prompto’s inability to actually settle kicks in again.  

“You can scent me now if you want,” he says as he pulls away.

“What? Oh, right.” Prompto’s anxiousness is back like it normally is once his heat is somewhat under control, his actual personality coming through past the whorishness of his heat. The anxiety doesn’t stop him from shifting over to press in close and nuzzle into Gladio’s neck and scent gland. The instincts running high in him still more than strong enough to override the residual anxiety he has about his place in their pack.

“Satisfied?” Gladio asks when he pulls away.

“For now,” Prompto says moving away before settling on top of the sleeping bag. The heat making him content enough to ignore any stickiness from sex even when it lessons its hold on him. Although if Gladio is being completely honest the heat has a similar effect on him. The only reason he even considers putting on pants before leaving the tent is because his instincts are aware enough that the tent is the only space that really is theirs – the campsite a mere temporary arrangement and therefore still holds the risk of potential others. He would rather not be completely naked if another alpha started sniffing around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how I said we’d get to the others this Chapter… I guess I meant we’d set up getting to the others in this chapter (now I remember why my chapters are usually 3000-4000 words each these days).

Gladio exits the tent and Nocits is quick to get up and go into it. Likely to help Prompto start working on the nest he is no doubt starting to build. With the sex-drive part of his heat satisfied for now the other instincts will be taking their turn. Gladio knows he won’t be getting his jacket back until it ends. All three of them seem to want it as a pillow for their heats. Not that he really minds that much. They always give it back after and it’s a reminder of their want to have his scent around. That it makes them feel safe and comfortable.

“How is he?” Ignis asks glancing over at the tent before returning his attention to the stew he’s cooking on the camper.

“Usual. A damned handful but it should be under control for now,” he says as he makes his way over.

“What are our chances of getting him to eat?” Ignis asks as Gladio idly wraps his arm around his waist to move close. It’s not that he isn’t usually somewhat physically affectionate with the three of them but when one of them are in heat he finds himself to be more wanting to scent and hold the others as well.

“Not great,” he replies, nosing into Ignis’ neck and catching the scent that had previously been overpowered by Prompto’s heat. “You’re in pre-heat.”

“Yes.”

“How long?”

“While we were driving here. I fear Prompto’s must have set mine off.”

“Probably for the best. You think Noct will end up having his as well?”

“He hasn’t started yet but going by what happened last time he likely will.” Although Prompto’s wasn’t the one that started it last time but Noctis’, meaning they actually had more warning to get themselves set up for it than they did this time.

“Lucky me.” He rationally knows that trying to keep three omegas satisfied is a large task for any alpha but he cannot deny that having the three all wanting him is a pleasant thought if on an instinctual level alone.

“I suppose,” Ignis replies before dishing out some of the stew and gently nudging to indicate he wants to be let go. “For now we’ll try and convince Prompto to eat something. Hopefully we will succeed.”

If they don’t they’d sure be hearing him whining from how hungry he was once the heat finally ended.

“Iggy come join us,” Prompto says when the two of them enter the tent and Gladio was right in the fact that they had been busy making a nest. Although they had apparently gotten distracted going by the fact Noctis is now without his shirt and with lips slightly swollen. “Gladdy you too.”

“Maybe later,” Ignis says but Gladio has a feeling it’s because he doesn’t want to deal with telling a heated Prompto no. Especially considering the high likelihood of Prompto forgetting about the request within an hour. “For now how about you have some dinner.”

“Iggy no.” Prompto pouts but Noctis shifts to allow him to sit up so Prompto reluctantly does so.

“Come on Prom,” Noctis says, giving the blond a nuzzle.” You know it stops you from feeling like rubbish once the heats done.”

“But I’m not hungry.”

“Just a little and then we’ll leave you be,” Ignis says and Prompto seems to give it thought.

“Fine,” Prompto says and Gladio moves so he’s behind the two of them as Ignis hands the bowl over to Prompto.

“How are you going?” he asks, giving Noctis a nuzzle. Checking his scent for any sign of pre-heat.

“Not yet,” Noctis says apparently figuring out what he was looking for.

“You think you will though?”

“Probably. Ignis has and Prom and I were already starting to line but before last time.” He is right. While it hadn’t of been as dramatic of a shift as whatever had happened after they had left the Crown City, the two of their heats had been heading towards lining up. Something the King and advisers had chosen to wilfully ignore according to Ignis. Noctis and Prompto had made it to being a week apart before they started their journey.

Gladio doesn’t answer the question but keeps nuzzling into Noctis’ neck only stopping when he realises that both Ignis and Prompto are watching him. “What?”

“Why’s Noct getting all the attention and not me?” Prompto asks with a pout.

“Because you’re supposed to be eating. After you’re finished I’ll return my attention onto you while they have dinner deal?”

Prompto seems doubtful but does return his attention onto the small meal and apparently eating it as fast as he can. Gladio knows better than to use that as a way to convince him to eat throughout the rest of the heat. He is just as likely to be faced with complete refusal as he is Prompto’s current compliance.

“Happy?” Prompto asks once he’s finished the small serve of stew.

“Yes. Thank you.” Ignis presses a kiss to Prompto’s forehead as he accepts the bowl back. Something that seems to soothe whatever temper had been set off in Prompto from the situation.

“Try not to take too long or else your dinner might get cold,” Ignis adds as he leaves the tent. Noctis scrambling to find where his shirt ended up before following him.

“So I get a reward for eating my dinner right?” Prompto asks, moving over to perch himself on Gladio’s thigh, mouth finding Gladio’s neck and scent gland to kiss and suck.

“No. We are not starting with that.” A barter system of food for sex was asking for trouble. “Plus I want to eat myself.”

“You’re not going to just leave me right?” There is a slight panic in Prompto’s voice and Gladio does feel kind of sorry for him. Of the three of him Prompto’s heat is the most clearly inclined towards having multiple alphas to take care of him. Having to share Gladio with the two others hadn’t been easy on him last time nor does Gladio think it will be this time either.

“Not just yet. But you’re not getting another knot until after dinner.” It’s easy to reposition Prompto so he’s under him. He doesn’t weigh much normally and the heat makes him more than happy to comply with any indication Gladio gives to his positioning.

“I’m getting something though right?”

“Yeah, you are,” he says, giving Prompto a kiss before starting to move his way down the body happily laid out in front of him. Prompto apparently content to watch him with heavy, lust-filled eyes that make Gladio have to remind himself why he isn’t fucking him proper right now.

He makes his way down to Prompto’s dick and makes sure he has eye-contact before licking a stripe up it. Makes sure he can see the way Prompto shudders and gasps but watches him right back. It’s only when he actually has the head in his mouth that Prompto’s eyes shut. When he hums around it that he can see Prompto’s hands fisting into the sheets.

It doesn’t take much to bring Prompto to his peak. Especially not when Gladio presses two fingers into him to rub against his prostate from inside while using his knuckles to press it from the outside. Doesn’t take much before Prompto’s gasping for breath as Gladio pulls away after swallowing his release. Moving back up to press a kiss to the omega’s sweaty forehead. “You good now?”

“Not really but I’ll last,” Prompto says, snuggling down into the pile of sleeping bags and clothes he has made into his nest. “Don’t take too long though.”

“I won’t.” He did want to return quickly but couldn’t deny that he also wanted to eat. Heats mess with omega appetites making them more able to forego food for sex. While they affected alphas in a lot of ways that wasn’t one.

“Good.” Prompto settles down as if he’s going to take a nap. Not that Gladio blames him seeing how much energy his body must be burning through in his heat and the fact that they had very little warning so had been actively fighting only an hours before his heat struck.  

He leaves the tent to find that Noctis and Ignis haven’t even finished their dinner in how long he took.

“Still some left for me?”

Ignis nods at the pot on the cooker and Gladio walks to it before Ignis can get any ideas of getting up and doing it himself. Once obtained he sits around the fire with the others.

It feels weird without Prompto. Even though the three of them all know he is in the tent only a handful of steps away the lack of his presence is an almost tangible thing. It’s not that they eat in silence but the conversation feels light and empty. Not much point planning what they are going to do tomorrow considering it’s not really requiring planning. They are going to stay at the campsite and ride out the heats as best as they are able.

Ignis gets up to dish himself out another serve and Noctis makes a comment about it being his third.

“Leave him alone. You’ll be the same once your preheat starts,” Gladio says. The behaviour at least makes him less worried about their lack of want for food during heat. Their bodies preparing for it by eating heavily beforehand.

“I know. It wasn’t what I was saying,” Noctis replies with an embarrassed sulk. “Just pointing it out.”

“It’s fine Noct,” Ignis says, sitting down again and Gladio can see he is tired. His body trying to conserve as much energy as possible in preparation for the energy draining heat.

It wasn’t that late but they all should really retire soon.

“I’m gonna’ go see if I can get Prompto to sleep for the night,” he says getting up. “Noct you wash up.”

“What?” Noctis asks but only seems confused for a moment before glancing towards Ignis. “Right.”

Gladio makes his way back to the tent ignoring Ignis’ protest that he can wash up. Hopefully his tiredness will allow Noctis to win the argument or Noctis just uses his rank as King to get Ignis to agree. It certainly wouldn’t do the prince any harm to take over for one night.

Inside the tent Prompto is curled within the nest he’s built. The fact his eyes open almost the second Gladio closes the flap proves he wasn’t asleep but merely resting.

“One more round and then we actually sleep got it?”

Prompto nods quickly and reaches out towards him. Gladio doesn’t resist when Prompto guides him so he’s lying down with Prompto sitting on his lap.

“This okay?” Prompto asks rocking against Gladio’s dick through his pants and if they weren’t dirty before they certainly will be now from the slick no doubt covering them.

“Yeah, this is okay.” He brings his hands up to rest on Prompto’s hips encouraging the steady rhythm. “Although we might want to get my pants off so I can fuck you proper.”

“Oh, right, yeah,” Prompto says before scrambling to do just that. Gladio diligently lifts his hips to allow him to tug them off.

“You’re pretty eager,” he says from how quickly Prompto throws his pants to the side and climbs back onto his lap. The grin he gets back more than proving Prompto knows he’s joking.

“Yeah, I am,” Prompto says, lowering himself down on Gladio’s dick, rocking a couple of times once fully seated. “Can’t really help it though.”

“Fair enough.”

He keeps one hand secure on Prompto’s hips as if he’s doing something to control the pace and not just helping guide as Prompto does all the work. His other hand comes up to rest against Prompto’s stomach as he tries to ignore the instinctual want to imagine Prompto, who, like the others, he’s starting to think of as his omegas, pregnant. That really isn’t the point of this. His job is to help make the heats more bearable for them and definitively not get them pregnant from it. Still in the haze of heat and lust he finds his mind coming up with the image. And finds himself guiltily enjoying it.

Prompto apparently catches on that he isn’t paying as much attention to the immediate moement as he should be because the next time he is fully engulfed by the slick warmth Prompto clenches down making Gladio nearly cum there and then.

“If you don’t want it to be over yet I wouldn’t suggest doing that again,” he warns but it earns him a teasing smile and the tight heat tightening again. “Fuck.”

His hand drops back down to Prompto’s hips to hold him firm as he thrusts up and feels his knot quickly swelling, causing Prompto to gasp. It’s only after he can start thinking clearly again that he wraps one of his hands around Prompto’s dick and brings him over the edge as well. The pressure on his knot increasing with it.

“You good?” he asks, reaching up to brush the blond hair away from Prompto’s eyes.

“Yeah,” Prompto says with a yawn. “Kind of tired though.

“I did a good job then.”

Prompto laughs and leans forward until he’s resting on Gladio’s chest, nuzzling weakly at his neck. “Yeah sure. Like I didn’t do most of the work.”

“If you say so,” Gladio says earning him a snort. He’s pretty sure Prompto won’t actually fall asleep until the knot is deflated and he’s able to situate himself more freely. For now it’s likely more a light doze that Gladio almost joins him in.

A minute passes and the tent flap opens for Ignis. He doesn’t make any comment about the fact Gladio and Prompto are still tired together. Just situates himself onto his usual place in the tent on Glado’s side before pressing closer than he normally would to nose at Gladio’s neck. The pre-heat making him want to know his alpha is close even if he doesn’t want to do anything with him yet.

Noctis comes in just as the knot starts going down so he helps move Prompto from Gladio’s chest to other side before cuddling in behind. Usually the two of them sleep in the opposite order but none of them make comment on the switch.

It’s only after he is sure the other three are asleep that Gladio gives into his own tiredness. Hoping the next day doesn’t bring any new surprises.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a while, I had it half-written for like a month I swear and just never got the time to finish it off. And then I had to edit so many things for people at uni I needed a break from editing before I got to this. It’s here now though! 
> 
> Also I started skipping/skimming sex sections with Prompto. If I didn’t we’d have two more chapters before we got to Ignis and like I think we all kind of get the picture now. I might do a more detailed on again in a later chapter but for this one it wasn’t necessary and would only have dragged things out more. 
> 
> Finally I officially have one of my writing warmups posted on my tumblr and it’s kind of in this verse. It’s here if you want it: http://goddessofroyalty.tumblr.com/post/166942367411/going-through-some-of-my-warm-ups-and-found-this. I’ll be posting more (for this verse and others) as I actually type them up.

Gladio wakes to the scent of bacon and eggs and the sound of Prompto whimpering softly next to him.

He contemplates if he could get up and have some breakfast before Prompto wakes and needs another round in order to somewhat comfortable settled only to open his eyes and realise that Prompto isn’t asleep. Rather watching him apprehensively from where he is lying next to him.

Breakfast will have to wait.

“Come on then,” he says, finding the sleep in his mind quickly fading in the presence of Prompto’s heat and affection.

It still is far from his best sex but it does the job of taking the edge off of the heat and Prompto settles back in to cuddle the still sleeping Noctis. Gladio takes the opportunity to leave the tent and obtain food for himself.

He finds Ignis cooking an frankly impressive amount of food.

“Big breakfast then?” he asks, moving over to give a quick nuzzle and check Ignis’ scent, finding it the same as it was the day before – pre-heat.

“Yes. I don’t think I will make it too lunch,” Ignis says, finishing removing the last of the food from the cooker and handing plates over so they can set up the table. They are likely to have the meal by themselves considering there is no getting Prompto out of the tent for food and little point forcing Noctis to wake up seeing as they have no need to be anywhere anytime soon. Still they lay three plates out in the hope the scent of it will draw Noctis out.

“Right.” There isn’t really anything else to say. They both knew this was coming the day before. Was only really a matter of how long the pre-heat would hold out.

Breakfast ends up a rather easy affair for the most part. Idle talk between the two of them to kill the time as Ignis keeps piling food onto his plate each time he finishes the previous load. His appetite reaching a peak before the plummet when the true heat strikes.

It’s after Gladio has finished but Ignis still going that the tent flap opens and Noctis stumbles out looking vaguely tired and pained.

“Are you okay Noct?” Ignis asks as Noctis heads over to his bag.

“Yeah,” Noctis says, getting the packet of painkillers out and quickly downing a dose before coming over to join them at the table. He takes the free plate and, after a nod from Ignis, starts piling it with food.

It seems all three of them will be riding their heats out while they are at camp.

Gladio still gets up and walks over to gently nuzzle against Noctis’ neck to check his scent. And just like he expected from the change in demeanour there is the undercurrent of pre-heat to it.

“Get off,” Noctis says with a joking shrug after a couple of seconds.

“Alright, alright,” Gladio says with his hands up in a sign of peace. “I’ll wait until the painkillers kick in and your mood gets better.”

“Sure,” Noctis says, lying against the table. “This sucks.”

“I would imagine so,” Ignis says and Gladio agrees. Noctis’ heats were tiring, cramped fill affairs that, while could be handled by sex and painkillers, never really became entirely pleasant for Noctis. “Still it will only be temporary.”

Noctis gives a grunt in reply before aggressively cutting off a bit of bacon and eating it, his increased appetite beating out his want to sulk.

“I’m going to go check on Prompto,” Gladio says with a wave before heading back into the tent to find the last omega of their group in a similar sulk. Something that isn’t surprising considering he had been left alone while the others ate. The heat making him crave the company of his companions more than even Prompto’s usual level. Or maybe it just made him more rubbish at hiding it.

“You okay?” Gladio asks, making his way over to the nest that Prompto had finished building to a level of his satisfaction.

“Not really.” Again, to be expected.

“Anything I can do to help?” He joins the question with hand high on the inside of Prompto’s thigh tugging it just slightly, Prompto allowing it to guide his legs open.

“Dude, yes, please,” Prompto whines, leaning back and all but humping against the closest of Gladio’s knees.

“Alright. Gonna’ present for me?”

“Right, yeah.”

It’s easy to satisfy Prompto now. A day into heat meaning they found the pattern of how to go about it. Still physically draining, but no longer requiring much thought on Gladio’s part in how to handle it. Prompto’s body well used to it all as well meaning that they can get it over with quickly if needed to.   

Of course soon there would also be Ignis’ heat to deal with. A new element that will result in a change of the pattern of it all.  

That is a problem for later. Until then Gladio simply enjoys the warmth of Prompto’s heat. Nuzzling and holding him close once the knot has swelled and the two of them as comfortable as they are going to be until it goes down.

“I’m so glad we brought you along,” Prompto says as Gladio resist the urge to rest his hand on his stomach by rubbing his thumb along the crook of Prompto’s hip while they wait.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Heats would be so much worse if you weren’t.”

“What did you do before?” It wasn’t exactly the sort of thing that came up in conversation. Nor really any of Gladio’s business. If Prompto doesn’t want to answer it Gladio will happily go back to basking in the afterglow.

“Be miserable in my room for the most part.” Prompto gives a small nervous laugh, before teasingly tapping Gladio on the thigh. “This is much better though.”

“You’re welcome then,” Gladio says, feeling the knot finally go down enough from him to carefully pull out. Prompto giving a content sigh at the action before moving away slightly to lie down in his designated spot amongst the nest. Gladio’s jacket now undeniably his pillow for it.   

He quickly sits up when Noctis enters the tent looking better than he did in the morning but still clearly far from comfortable.

“How you feeling?” Gladio asks as the prince shuffles in.

“Fine,” Noctis says but accepts the open-arms Prompto offers, cuddling in next to him, uncaring about the sweaty stickiness of the other. “Just want to sleep.”

“I’m sorry,” Prompto says, gently petting Noctis’ back.

“Not your fault. Gladio?”

He doesn’t need to actually state what he wants for Gladio to understand and start to move over. Lying down so Noctis can press in close to him. The scent of alpha doing something to help with his discomfort even if it is only settling of the nerves that accompany it. The instinctual part of his brain knowing that his alpha is there to protect him from any threats. Is there to mate him when the time comes.

Prompto settles down on Noctis’ other side and soon enough the two of them are asleep. Gladio isn’t tired enough to join them but he is happy to let the time pass with them like this. Especially when Ignis joins and curls against his other side in a similar doze after fussing around with the nest. The three omegas smelling of various stages of pre-heat and heat feeling safe and content at his side.

As the days goes on Ignis’ scent turns sweeter and sweeter, until his pre-heat finally gives way. He doesn’t doze for all of it, getting up every now and then to shift the nest more to his liking. Gladio would be worried he’d end up with a fight on his hands when Prompto woke up to discover his nest changed if not for the fact that Prompto was less fussy about the nest than Ignis. All Prompto wanted was to have a nest in existence. Ignis was the only one who was particular about his preferences in it.

“Gladio,” Ignis says and the scent Gladio picks up from where his nose is buried against Ignis’ neck makes it clear he is finally in proper full heat.

“I got you.” He presses his erection against the back of Ignis’ pants. The primal part of him wanting to make it clear he’s capable of satisfying his omega.

“I know,” Ignis says turning his head so his lips can reach Gladio’s.

“Good.” He moves so he is on top of Ignis and settled between the legs that diligently part for him. Their mouths not breaking during the adjustment.

He rocks their hips together as he works on the buttons of Ignis’ shirt as fast as he can despite the haze in his brain and strong temptation to just tear it off. There is no way that would go down well with Ignis once the heat is over.

Ignis gives a whine when Gladio’s mouth moves to his neck and Gladio growls at the fact there are still three buttons to go.

“Fuck it,” he says when he fumbles the next button. Giving up on them and just undoing Ignis’ pants before shoving them off and throwing them to the side. He doesn’t actually need to get the shirt off, it’s just preferable.

“What?” Ignis asks as Gladio works on shifting them so he has easier access to where he needs to be.

“Don’t complain. You shouldn’t have put it on seeing as knew this would happen.” He supposes it’s probably the change of setting that causes Ignis to stick to his usual button-up even when in pre-heat. Back when they were home he normally changed into something a bit easier for Gladio to peel off him. “I’ll get it off you after don’t worry.”

Either the comments placate him or Ignis hadn’t been that worried about it in the first place because there isn’t anything more said or done about it. Instead Ignis seems to very much be for the idea of continuing – helping position himself so Gladio can easily reach down and press two fingers into him.

“More,” Ignis says after a few moments and Gladio is happy to oblige, pressing third finger in to crook and stretch.

“That’s enough, I’m ready.” Again Gladio finds himself not wanting to protest. Plus he knows Ignis wouldn’t say it if he wasn’t. Heats make him impatient but not so much so to be reckless.

It takes a little more shifting but soon enough Ignis is arching his back as Gladio slides in. He takes the arch as an invitation and runs his tongue down up the length of chest not covered by the still half-unbuttoned shirt now sliding off Ignis’ arms.

Gladio wraps one hand around Ignis’ back under the shirt while the other steadies him as he starts to thrust. Ignis’ hands in his hair pulling him back up to his mouth for another kiss. And another. Only breaking when it becomes too hard for them to focus on that as well as their coupling. Instead they lean their foreheads together. Breaths mingling as the pace only speeds up.

He’d been doing this the longest with Ignis, and thus he knows almost instinctually how to handle him now. Knows which angle and how firm and what signs to look for when Ignis is close and how to draw it out for him or speed it up.

It’s easy to follow the familiarity of it all to completion. To shift them slightly at the last moment so once the knot has taken they don’t need to move until it comes down. Easy to help Ignis lie back down after he’s gone all but limp in orgasm.

After a few seconds of catching his breath Ignis glances down at his half-undone shirt and then back up at Gladio who shrugs.

“I told you – if you didn’t want that to happen you should have worn something else,” he says as Ignis bring his hands up to undo the last three buttons. Shrugging the shirt off before leaning up to allow Gladio to grab it from under him and throw it away somewhere. He’s sure Ignis will move both it and his pants into their proper home amongst the nest once he’s no longer stuck on Gladio’s knot.

“That may be so,” Ignis says but loses whatever the chain of chastisement was going when Gladio leans down to nuzzle against his neck to make sure he did a good enough job. To make sure the scent of neediness wasn’t coming from Ignis despite his knowledge that there are two other omegas not even a meter away that might be the source of it.

“I’m good,” Ignis says, apparently having caught on to the reason behind the scenting. “It is most likely Prompto.”

A glance over confirms that Prompto is starting to shift from his sleep. A clear indication that his heat is starting to build again and the previous sating of it wearing off. Gladio doesn’t even know if he’ll get much time between being released from Ignis before Prompto needs him again.

“You certainly have your work cut out for you,” Ignis says and Gladio gives a growl at it. Not that he really expects it to do much to Ignis who never much cared or was affected by about the posturing of alphas. It does earn him a dry look before Ignis relaxes into the nest as the knot starts to deflate. “I am sure you are capable to completing it.”  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Prompto’s getting fucked again in this chapter and it’s pretty detailed. IDK just sort of felt right? 
> 
> Noct should start getting really dragged into it next chapter.

It takes a little while for the need to build up enough in Prompto to wake him from his slumber.

Ignis uses the time to dig out the pair of track pants he brought before arranging the nest more to his satisfaction, moving the clothes Gladio threw to the side to where they actually belong and making changes as he sees fit. It is, at least, more in line with what Gladio knows to be Ignis’ heats back home. The pants are a slight alteration in terms of consistency of wearing – the fact they are so far from home making Ignis even less inclined to forego them when not succumbing to the more extremes of his heat.

“Alpha,” the word and accompanying whine comes from Prompto as he finally wakes up. He shifts a bit before opening his eyes and training them on Gladio. “Gladdy.”

It’s a hard plea to ignore. Especially with how sweet the scent picking up in the tent from him is. Luckily Gladio has no need to ignore it even if his body is taking a little longer to catch up thanks to him having fucked Ignis not that long ago.

“I know. Come here and I’ll make it better.” It’s better for Prompto to come to him than him to Prompto considering Noctis is sleeping next to Prompto. Better to let the prince sleep his way through as much of his pre-heat that he can.

Prompto certainly seems wanting to accommodate the request but struggles to fill it from how tightly Noctis is holding him. When Prompto tries to dislodge himself from Noctis’ side all he is met with is a tightening grip and nose nuzzling further into his neck.

“Noct, let go,” Prompto whines as he tries to fight Noctis’ tight grip while not waking him.

Eventually he gives up with a dramatic flop. “Gladdy I can’t.”

“Here,” Ignis says. Going over to help coax Noctis from his grip on Prompto. It takes a bit of prompting but Noctis does accept Ignis as a replacement comforter. Pressing his head subconsciously into Ignis’ shoulder to take in the scent of his pack-mate.

Once freed Prompto is quick to clamber over to where Gladio is and settle on his lap.

“There you are,” Gladio says as Prompto nuzzles into him. His hand settle on Prompto’s exposed hips, rubbing circles into them while he catches the omega’s mouth in what soon turns into a heated kiss.

They kiss for longer than is really necessary but Gladio needs the additional bit of time for his body to catch up that they’re doing this again. He’s still young so it doesn’t take him that long to recover. His erection rubbing along the cleft of Prompto’s ass and getting coated with the slick leaking from him.

“Hurry up,” Prompto moans, rocking back hard to get his point across more. “I hate this and need you to make it better.”

“I got you, don’t worry.” Gladio moves his hands down to massage at Prompto’s ass, parting the cheeks slightly to press himself even closer to where he knows he is wanted.

“Stop teasing,” Prompto says and Gladio feels him shift slightly to put more weight on his legs.  Preparation for some action to force Gladio to do what he wants.

He beats Prompto to it. Shifting so he can line up and thrust in.

Any plan Prompto had before is quickly dropped as he happily settles against Gladio’s lap, arms wrapped tight about the alpha’s shoulders.

“Good?”

“Yeah,” Prompto says with a wiggle of his hips. “You gonna’ move though?”

“Yeah, I am.”

The first few thrust are more bounces of Prompto on his lap. Even with Prompto’s help it’s tedious and not as satisfying as it could be and Gladio decides to change it up.

With a grip on Prompto’s thighs, he pushes forward so Prompto lands on his back and Gladio can thrust from the better angle above. Going by the moans and praise spilling from Prompto’s mouth he made the right call.

With the better angle it’s all too soon that they are both finishing. The knot holding them together as Prompto snuggles into the nest under him causing Gladio to snort.

“Comfy?”

“Yeah,” Prompto says with a grin. His legs coming to wrap around Gladio’s hips. “Much better with you.”

“He does have his uses doesn’t he?” Ignis asks from where Noctis has him trapped at his side.

“Yep.”

“Is that all I am to the two of you. A knot to sate your heats?”

He’s joking and the eyeroll he gets from them both makes it clear they know.

“As if you would mind if you were,” Ignis says.

“Knots don’t cuddle after like you do,” Prompto says.

Noctis stirs as the knot disengages and Prompto is quick to move back to his side as he wakes. A pained groan coming from the prince as he regains consciousness which would make Gladio worried if not for the fact he knows how Noctis’ heats are.

“How you feeling Noct?” Prompto asks, his hand nervously rubbing along Noctis’ back in attempted comfort.

“Sore. Where are the painkillers? Iggy?”

Ignis frowns as he tries to remember where he left them before his heat clouded his brain. “I believe I left them with the rest of our supplies.”

“I’ll go get them,” Gladio says before any of them can even think about offering. It’s partially from knowing how little Ignis and Prompto want to leave their nests once in heat. It’s mostly because his own instincts want to keep the omegas within the nest where they are safe.

It will give him a chance to check the perimeter anyway.

None of the other seems to have much want to argue. Not that Gladio thought they would – Noctis in too much discomfort to want to leave and Prompto and Ignis instincts too strong.

After quickly getting his pants on Gladio exits the tent.

He knows what bag contains Noctis’ painkillers so he focuses on ensuring the campsite will remain undisturbed.

He checks the air while walking a circle outside the rune-covered rock. He can’t smell any foreign alphas in the air nor see any evidence of anybody having been close-by recently. They should be safe for now.

He returns to the tent with the ‘heat bag’. A water bottle tossed to Ignis and Prompto as Gladio digs though to find the painkillers. He hands them over to Noctis with a water bottle before sitting back and cracking one of his own. They all likely need rehydrating.

“Thanks,” Noctis mumbles, downing the dose of painkillers with half the bottle. “Anything to eat.”

Gladio tosses him one of the bags of dried fruit and mixed nuts. It’s not a proper meal but Gladio doesn’t want to leave the tent for long enough to make one. Feels like he needs to stay close to the three of them despite the lack of threats nearby. He’s the only alpha to the pack and all three other members are in heat. It’s his duty, both sworn and just by his position, to protect the others while they are like this.

He’s glad to see that Ignis and Prompto steal a bit of food as he eats from one of the other bags.

By the time they are finished and the bag thrown in the corner for when they will need it next Prompto’s heat starts to reach another peak. The fact that Ignis seems more reserved and irritable means he will probably be needing some assistance with his soon as well.

“Come on,” Gladio says, pulling Prompto away from where he is cuddle against Noctis’ side. “I’ll get you and Iggy good and satisfied and then we can get some sleep yeah?”

Prompto nods before moaning as Gladio presses kisses into his neck. He’s more than happy to be adjusted so he is laying down. Legs framing Gladio’s shoulders as Gladio massages his thighs.

“You’re not going to fuck me are you?”

“Nah, Iggy gets that pleasure unfortunately.” With how close the previous rounds were he doesn’t know if he can do another two in such quick succession. “You just get my mouth and hands.”

Prompto whines that it’s unfair but he melts with a moan when Gladio presses a kiss to the scent gland on his inner-thigh. “Hurry up then.”

“Not enjoying this?” The kiss is joined with just the lightest teasing of teeth and he can hear Prompto’s head hit the pillows before the moan echoes loud through the tent.

“Fuck you,” Prompto says through harsh breathes and Gladio cannot help but grin.

“Later okay? For now I’m just gonna’ suck you a bit.

If it was any other situation he’d likely be disgusted at the mess between Prompto’s thighs. As is though, with it being the result of his time satisfying the omega, he finds it endlessly attractive and more than easy to lean down and lick up.

“Oh fuck,” Prompto says hand coming down to tangle into Gldio’s hair as a grip. “Fuck. Gladio.”

Gladio hums in response and the vibrations make Prompto moan louder. Gladio knows he isn’t half-bad at this and while it isn’t what Prompto really wants he has full plans on making sure he’s satisfied by the end of it.

Gladio decides to up it a bit and pushes three fingers into the well-stretched opening. Crooking them so they rub along Prompto’s prostate.

Prompto screams and it isn’t much longer until he hits his peak. Body tensing as Gladio feels cum land on his hair. Which he should probably have thought about before doing this but he was too lost in the scent of the omegas to really care. Still is if he’s being completely honest.

“Sorry,” Prompto says when he comes down to realise what he had done.

“It’s okay.” Gladio adjusts so he is able to kiss Prompto’s cheek, leaving a sticky mark of his own. “Feeling better?”

“Not what I really wanted but yeah. I think I’m good for now.”

“Good. Well then you can relieve Iggy from prince duty so I can get him good as well,” Gladio says with a teasing smack to Prompto’s hips.

“All right I’m going,” Prompto says and Gladio manages to get another smack in as he gets up. This time to his ass, earning him a squeak.

It takes about as much convincing of Noctis to let go of Ignis for Prompto as a replacement as it did the other way round. It not being as much about Noctis having a preference but rather just him being happy with whoever he has currently and not wanting to let them go.

They manage to switch over and Ignis moves to where Gladio is.

“Present for me?” he asks as Ignis reaches him. He has little doubt Ignis will comply.

The fact that Ignis doesn’t bother removing his pants as he does so Gladio knows is for him. He likes peeling them off and Ignis well knows that.

“Tease.” It may be so he can pull them off but it is still a teasing sight to see Ignis in the position of ideal omega submission but having a barrier preventing Gladio from seeing all of him.

“It’s only fair after what you did to Promtpo,” Ignis replies but sighs in contentment as Gladio teases along the elastic of the pants.

“Fair enough.”

Gladio adjusts up to rub against Ignis through his pants while pressing a firm kiss against the back of his neck. Hands slipping under the elastic to grip at Ignis’ naked hips before rolling the barrier off. Ignis kicking them off and away once they reach far enough down to be able to do so before Gladio lines himself up and sinks home.

His hands find purchase on Ignis’ hips as he picks up rhythm. The heavy breathes and hitched moans telling him he is doing his job right and encouraging him to keep going.

He knows he is being impatient about it. Know he is pushing them both towards orgasm at a hurried rate. He feels like he has no choice but to though. With two omegas already needing his attention and a third soon to follow he can’t draw it out as much as he would if there was only one.

Ignis doesn’t seem to mind the hurried pace. Moaning and clenching as if he knows what Gladio is doing and is trying to help him along. When Gladio reaches down to warp a hand around his dick it seems to make everything else increase intensity as well.

Soon enough it is all over and they are carefully rolling over. Conscious of the fact they are tied together but wanting to be slightly more comfortable until they are released. Although even when they are no longer physically forced to stay together Gladio doesn’t let Ignis go.

“Sleep here,” he says when Ignis moves to get up, likely to return to Noctis’ side. “The other two are happy, there’s no need to disturb them.”

That fact is true – both Noctis and Prompto are contently asleep on the other side of the tent curled around each other. Ignis is smart enough though to know the other reason for Gladio’s request though. The fact that he cannot help but want to have one of the omegas pressed against him, to have them and their scent right there. Ignis is polite enough not to make a comment. Instead he just closes his eyes and drifts to sleep.

After a quick check that Noctis and Prompto are similarly asleep and safe Gladio follows.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where, if it wasn’t already pretty clear, you’ll figure out that I borrow a fair bit from periods in how I treat heats. 
> 
> Also now they’re all finally in heat I don’t think there are going to be that many chapters left of this fic – I’m not actually going to write a full week’s worth of porn so there will be a lot of time skipped but there’s still one or two scenes I want to include before I get to the end of the heats (because I do plan on going a little bit further than the end of them – like a day or two). So I’d say 3 chapters more? Don’t hold me to that though. Also there are probably going to be bigger time-skips going on throughout the next few chapters, but again, needed for it not to just be porn after porn after porn. 
> 
> Another ficlet on my tumblr that is close enough to be in this verse (except like when Ignis and Noct are young teens): http://goddessofroyalty.tumblr.com/post/168492604536/a-warmup-i-wrote-a-while-ago-but-i-feel

Gladio manages to wake before any of the others in the morning. He blames the fact that Noctis has apparently slipped into true-heat during the night. The scent of heat thick and heavy in the enclosed space of the tent dragging him from his sleep. It’s almost suffocatingly, even if it’s strongly temping to Gladio.

Noctis appears to have slept through the transition into true-heat. A side-effect of the painkillers – dulling his sense of the heat as well as the cramps from it.

Gladio has no need to wake him. Nor the other two. Not yet at least.

Instead he makes his way out of the tent and into the fresh air of the haven. Not completely devoid of the scent of heat but clear enough that Gladio can think without the haze it causes on his mind. Allowing him to focus on making himself an actual mean. Actually satisfying his hunger and not merely take the edge off it.

He nearly trips over a pillow on his way out of the tent. Looking down he realises it is the new one Ignis brought before they left the Citadel for Noctis for the journey. He knows how it got there. Apparently it still didn’t smell enough like the members of their group and, because of that, Ignis removed it at some point in his adjustments of the nest. The still-lingering foreign-scent of it, even as weak as it must be by this point, an unbearable thing to him.

Gladio movies the offending pillow so it is covered by a tarp and off the ground before going to make himself food. He knows that, while right now Ignis wouldn’t likely care what happened to it, once the heat is over he would hate to learn it ruined.

Eating with only three of their group had felt weird, but being completely alone is stranger still. There is no conversation at all. Just an ever-present on-edge feeling based around the fact that there are three heated omegas that Gladio’s instinctual brain considers his contained nearby and a giant expanse of nothing for other alphas to approach from.

Heats in the Crown City were so much easier on his nerves.

He finishes his meal quickly before returning to the tent. The want to be with the other three strong competition even for the biological imperative to eat.

They are still there of course and he finds himself being comforted by the confirmation of seeing them there. That feeling is pushed to the side at the fact Noctis is awake.

“How are you feeling?” Gladio asks as he makes his way over the blankets and pillows to Noctis, snagging the bag from the corner as he goes. Prompto is still asleep next to Noctis, surprisingly undisturbed by Noctis having untangled them.

“Sore, hazy, tired,” Noctis replies but obligingly nuzzles against Gladio’s side once he is settled next to him.

“Can I help?” He knows what the answer to the question will be but this is a game that has to be played for every of Noctis’ heats. Not even Noctis knows why it is, but the time Gladio had tried to just skip it had ended with Noct refusing help for the entire heat and suffering through it alone.

“Yeah,” Noctis mutters, his nuzzles becoming more amorous as he moves closer to Gladio. “But first can I-?”

“Painkillers?” The heat itself may go a way to dull Noctis’ awareness of his cramps but painkillers made them ignorable.

“Yeah.”

After taking the dose Noctis rests his head onto Gladio’s chest and Gladio runs a hand through his hair, his other hand coming to rest against Noctis’ back, feeling the sweat that has soaked through the baggy singlet he is wearing. “Do you want to wait a couple minutes to let them kick in?”

“No,” Noctis replies after a second or two, adjusting so he isn’t lying against Gladio anymore but sitting on his lap, arms wrapping around Gladio’s shoulders. “Knot makes it easier as well.”

It is a true statement but sometimes the pain of the cramps were so much that Noctis didn’t want sex until the edge had been taken off them. Maybe this heat wasn’t as bad as some of his others. Or maybe just being so surrounded by the others is helping dull them as well, the hormones thick in the air making him unable to focus on them as much he normally is.  

“Then you want to get comfortable and I’ll see what I can do about giving you that knot to make it better.” It’s a bit of a corny phrase but Noctis laughs at it before moving to comply so Gladio figures it’s okay.

“Dick,” Noctis says and he shucks off his pants before leaning forward in a position that is just off a proper presentation but one more comfortable for Noctis currently.

“Yeah that’s kind of my job at the moment,” Gladio says, moving over so he can press a kiss to Noctis’ back.

“Well get on with it then.”

“Ass.”

“Yeah, well, that’s kind of my job at the moment,” Noctis says and Gladio cannot stop himself from laughing at it. It is only because he hears Prompto shift and mutter in his sleep that he contains himself again. He would prefer to be done with Noctis before another needs his attention.

Gladio runs a hand done Noctis’ side before moving to start to stretch him, his other hand coming to push at the singlet Noctis is still wearing so he can it can run along Noctis’ stomach and chest. “You should have taken this off too.”

“Didn’t want to,” Noctis says and Gladio can see his mouth is a teasing grin. “I’m good, you can hurry up.”

“Just making sure, don’t want the princess to get hurt.” Despite the heat it is still easier for the two of them to communicate through their banter.

“I can take you.”

“Yeah, I know you can,” Gladio says before lining himself up to push in. Noctis gives an exhale at it and Gladio knows that to mean satisfaction.

“You good?” he asks once fully in, just to make sure.

“Yeah, you can move if you want,” Noctis says, and Gladio happily takes up the invitation.

Noctis is quieter than the other two, but that’s just the way he is in heats. The only noise he really makes is hitches of breath. He doesn’t much engage in the sex either. It’s not that he isn’t enjoying it, just that his lazy temperament crosses over, and he is more than content to let Gladio do the work. Nothing about it is different from what he normally is like though so Gladio knows how to deal with it – knows when he starts to pant that he is close, and that the light shuffling is a sign of pleasure.

Once the knot is formed and secure Gladio leans down to press a kiss to the crown of Noctis’ head. “Not going to sleep on me already are you?”

With the painkillers and hormonal satisfaction of a knot on board Noctis normally does return to sleep pretty quickly. It’s always after the knot goes down though so Gladio is just teasing him.

“No, and get off,” Noctis joking grumbles at it, reaching back to lightly hit at Gladio’s side.

“Can’t exactly do that right now.” Considering they are still tied together.

“Dick, roll over then,” Noctis says and Gladio does comply with it. He holds Noctis close once they are on their side though, scenting him a bit more aggressively than really necessary. Noctis allows it, but grumbles about ‘clingy alphas’.

“Gladio stop teasing him,” Ignis says from the other side of the tent, having apparently woken up while Gladio was focused on Noctis. “And Noct stop encouraging him.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gladio says at the same time Noctis protests that he wasn’t encouraging him. “How you feeling Iggy?”

“Same as I am every other time I wake up this week.”

“I’ll come help you once I’m finished with Noct.” Which shouldn’t be too far off considering he can feel the knot start softening.

“No rush,” Ignis says, although Gladio can see he is uncomfortable in how he is sitting. The heat climbing in intensity after the rest he had gotten making him anxious and wanting of the alpha to help him even if Ignis too polite to say that when Gladio’s focus still on Noctis.

There is no hurrying the knot though so Gladio has to wait the few more minutes for it to deflate before he can pull out of Noctis and move over to Ignis. Noctis, at least, is more than happy to let him go, settling down next to the thankfully still sleeping Prompto to try and sleep through as much of the heat as he can.

“Just take the edge off,” Ignis says when Gladio settles next to him, nuzzling at his neck. “I doubt Prompto is going to sleep for much longer and he will need you able to perform more than I.”

“You spoil the both of them,” he grumbles and they both know it to be true.

“I would think you have better things to focus on right now,” Ignis says. Not exactly a chastisement but a reminder of why Gladio is where he is.

“Yeah, you’re right.” He leans down to teasingly bite Ignis’ shoulder, earning him a gasp and a hand buried in his hair, holding him close.

“Lie down,” Gladio says, his mouth slowly making its way down Ignis’ chest as the omega moves. He’s mostly kissing but gives the odd bite or lick at the exposed skin, enjoying the way Ignis’ responds to it.

“Gladio,” Ignis says, the hand that’s buried in Gladio’s hair gently massaging at his scalp.

“Yeah Iggy?”

“Don’t stop.” The words are almost hard to hear with how heavy the breathes joining them are.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Gladio says with a nip to Ignis’ hipbones, followed by a trail of kisses towards his inner-thigh.

“Good,” Ignis says, and, other than his hand still lightly holding onto Gladio’s hair, looks content to lie back and let Gladio do whatever he wants.

Gladio kisses his way back up to Ignis’ hips, running his teeth along them as his hands come up to hold Ignis’ thighs apart.

He makes another trip with his mouth down and back up Ignis’ inner thigh, purposely avoiding the parts that clearly want the attention of his mouth. Avoiding pink and flushed skin and instead leaving marks on the pale flesh next to it. He moves a hand to run along Ignis’ length before sliding down to tease along the exposed, slick rim.

It’s only when the hand in his hair tightens that he pushes his fingers in, crooking them so he can massage at Ignis’ prostate. His lips becoming teasingly light on Ignis’ hips as he watches the expression on the other’s face. Watches the way Ignis closes his eyes and breathes that bit more heavily at it.

When the kisses stop altogether Ignis opens his eyes and watches him closely as he moves up and Ignis leans up when he leans down to kiss him properly. The hand that had been left holding his thigh open moving to grip and stroke at his erection as the other keeps working on his prostate.

“Come on Iggy,” Gladio mutters when their lips break, “let go for me.”

“Close,” Ignis says, the hand buried in Gladio’s hair clenching and unclenching in what he assumes is a subconscious movement as Ignis gets closer to the edge. “Soon.”

“I know, just a little bit more.” He can feel how the rest of Ignis’ body is tightening at the approaching orgasm, and presses just that bit harder with the fingers crooked inside him until the tension breaks and Ignis’ eyes shut as the orgasm moves through him, his breath caught in his throat.

A few seconds pass before he opens them again. His breathing returning to a more even pace.

“That do it?” Gladio asks, removing his fingers and wiping them on the sheets, nuzzling lightly at Ignis’ neck to check his scent.  

“Yes thank you. And it appears just in time for Prompto to wake up.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I had summer-writers block and then a crazy busy Semester. The chapter's done now though. 
> 
> Think there’s only one or two more chapters of this thing! So hopefully I’ll have it done by the end of the year! (actually hoping sooner, but you know, worst case)

Gladio makes sure Prompto is satisfied as well before going over to the bag and grabbing one of the packs of dried fruit and nuts. It isn’t exactly what he wants in that moment, but he wants to stay in the tent more. He’ll make himself something better when he does another perimeter check around nightfall.

Ignis and Prompto both accept his insistencies that they eat and drink. Ignis more compliantly than Prompto, who whines and protests at his lack of hunger despite the fact they all know he will feel the worst after the week if he doesn’t eat something during it. His more intense heats demanding more resources from his body.  

Noctis is already in a deep-sleep, possibly only thanks to the pain-killers and hormone spike from orgasm. Gladio doesn’t want to wake him to try and get him to eat. So long as he remembers to get the prince to drink some water when he wakes it should be okay. Noctis’ body handles not eating during heats better than Prompto’s.

Once Gladio has eaten enough to no longer feel hungry he packs up the food and water back into the bag and settles into the nest to rest. For now the temporary-den is secure and the others satisfied. Despite the surrounding circumstances and all the ever-pressing worry about what will happening tomorrow Gladio feels like he has this situation under control.

Prompto shifts over to settle in close to him while Ignis idly returns the nest to his exacting standards. Returning the pillows and blankets that had been shifted in amongst their couplings to their proper position, undeterred by his audience.

There’s a trust in that. Just as there’s a trust in Prompto nuzzling against his side and Noctis unguardedly sleeping. A trust in letting him help them out at all. In believing he will keep them all safe.  

“There’s no point in him fixing it,” Prompto mutters quietly to Gladio between idly nuzzles. “We’re just going to mess them up again.”

“Why don’t you tell him that.” Gladio certainly isn’t going to tell Ignis the futileness of his attempts to keep a place clean. He has always been just as bad in and out of heat – the memory of Ignis cleaning Noctis’ apartment despite the fact the prince would just mess it up again one that Gladio hasn’t forgotten yet.

“Nah, if it makes him happy,” Prompto says and Gladio resists the urge to snort because he doubts that’s the only reason Prompto isn’t doing it. Fear of Ignis’ reaction and general comfort with his current spot are likely just as much factors as the fact the behaviour does little to harm anyone else.

Prompto’s nizzles turn into kisses against Gladio’s neck and shoulder and Gladio feels the bucking of hips against his knee while the scent of heat in the air takes another spike.

His break is over.

“Come here,” Gladio says, letting it come out more as a rumble as he gently tugs at Prompto who takes the cue to clamber onto the alpha’s lap.

After returning the sloppy kiss Prompto excitedly presses to his lip, Gladio bounces the omega in his lap to turn him around. Turn him so Gladio’s chest is pressed to his back and it is so easy to line up and sink into the wet and welcoming warmth of Prompto’s body.

Prompto gives a small keen at it, arching his back so his shoulders are pressing even more against Gladio’s chest. So his neck and _scent_ are even more present in Gladio’s mind.

“Good?” Gladio says after a handful of bounces. The scent and sound of sex filling the air of the tent-turned-nest. Taking it to a point where Ignis has to apparently bite his lip and close his eyes and consciously calm his breathing on the other side of the tent. And Gladio gets that. Because half the reason he gave his voice to the word was because he needed his mouth to be doing something or else he’d risk biting down on the temptation right beneath it that is Prompto’s scent glad. He doesn’t know if he could stop himself from biting down hard and turning this already precarious relationship between them even more dangerously permanent.

“Yes, it’s good,” Prompto manages to say between shaky moans. His hands moving to brace against Gladio’s thigh and arm – a better grip so he can meet Gladio’s thrusts with his own. “Fuck, yes, it’s good.”

“Good.” Gladio doesn’t really need encouragement to keep going, to pick up the pace as they both get closer and closer that satisfaction, but he enjoys the stuttered praise that spills from Prompto’s lips nonetheless. Allows his pride the stroke of the heavy-heated omega considering him enough.

The satisfaction comes all too soon and Prompto sags against his chest as the knot swells within him. Sags and releases the grip of his hands. Rubbing at the places he had used as handles as if in apology.

Gladio takes the opportunity to run his nose along Prompto’s neck, checking for the plateauing scent. Once satisfied he leans back against the pillows stacked behind him, tugging Prompto backwards with him.

Prompto settles against him easily enough. Just as content to wait out the time until the knot goes down in comfortable relaxation.

Ignis moves closer as the knot finally goes down. Prompto leans up towards him, want to scent clear in his movements. And Ignis complies, rubbing their faces together before Prompto collapses onto the sheets and pillows next to them – content to sleep for a bit.

Ignis takes the spot Prompto was previously filling, scenting Gladio in turn. “Can you go again?”

“Should be good to, yeah.” Gladio just hopes Noctis needed enough rest to keep him asleep so Gladio could recover a bit.

Ignis doesn’t say anything else. Just settles his weight more fully onto Gladio, rocking back and forth against Gladio’s now quickly hardening erection.

“God Iggy,” Gladio rumbles, burying his face into Ignis’ neck where the scent is stronger. He presses messy kisses to the scent glad as Ignis shifts himself up so he can drop down and bury Gladio into his warmth. It is only through quick movement that Gladio buries his teeth into Ignis’ shoulder instead at it.

An appreciative hum fills the tent as Ignis raises himself to drop down again. Gladio’s hands moving to his hips to help guide him. Sweat and slick gathering in Gladio’s lap despite neither noticing nor caring.

It is honestly hard to notice or care about anything until Ignis slides down the last time, Gladio’s hands holding him firm at his hips to stop him from continuing as the knot sells. After they are tied he makes sure to finish Ignis off as well before slumping back onto the pillows behind him.

Ignis doesn’t join him in the relaxation, instead stretching his neck and arms.

“You okay? Gladio asks, hand coming up to massage Ignis’ hip.

“Of course,” Ignis says before finally relaxing. “Just enjoying having a somewhat clear head.”

“Only another day or two for you right?” Ignis’ heats weren’t particularly long. Unlike Prompto who would probably be the last one to break despite being the one to start.

“Yes, unfortunately so.”

“Come on, I’m not that bad am I?”

“No,” Ignis says as the knot goes down and he climbs off. “I still prefer having a clear head on me.”

That doesn’t surprise Gladio, neither does the fact that Ignis adjusts the pillows and sleeping bags that had been moved as a result of the two rounds of sex before finally lounging back in a section of the nest that had apparently claimed as his. Gladio rolls a water bottle over to him and Ignis takes a drink before setting it aside and settling into a light nap.

The rest of the day passes like that. When Noctis wakes Gladio gives him another dose of painkillers and another orgasm before letting the prince go back to sleep. He fucks Prompto when he gets restless and Ignis when he comes to him in the peak of his heats.  

The suns stops shining through the sides of the tent and Gladio turns the camp-light on before getting up and putting his pants on. He wants to have something warm to eat and it is a good opportunity to take another walk around the perimeter.

Gladio puts water on to boil and gets a pack of cup-noddles from one of the bags. He doesn’t really want to put that much effort into cooking and he can use the time the water takes to boil to check for any threats. Anyway, it’s a nice excuse to have them.

He hasn’t even started his walk around the edge of the campsite when he smells it. The scent of foreign alpha. Multiple foreign alphas.

It’s most likely a small group of hunters. Caught out after a hunt that went too long, looking for a place to stop for the night and heading for the nearest Haven. Likely not a threat to them. Still he’d be a poor guard if he didn’t at least investigate. And an even worse alpha.

Whoever it is isn’t trying to mask their scent and Gladio’s senses are more finely-tuned in response to the omegas’ heats for this exact purpose. The lack of masking is more evidence that it is in fact an innocent mix-up but Gladio can’t help but see it as a challenge. A challenge against his right to the omegas contained in the tent.

The scent is easy to follow as unmasked as it is. Just a little off the campsite closer towards the forest next to it.

Gladio doesn’t go all the way to where the scent is coming from. Refuses to get too far away from the Haven lest this be a trap designed to lead him off while another part of the foreign pack sneaks in behind. Stays close enough that he should be able to pick up the sound and scent of the others if there are any.

The alphas stumble out of the forest and Gladio is proved right in assuming they are hunters. Which doesn’t completely remove them as a potential threat but does make it that bit more likely that it is all an unfortunate coincidence.

They freeze when they notice him and Gladio feels a swell of pride at it. Despite the fact there are four of them they recognise him as a serious threat.

“We mean no harm,” the eldest says with a small bow of his head. “Just wanted to get a camp before night. ”

It’s a fair enough position. One Gladio can well-sympathise with considering the amount of his own late afternoons that included a mad-dash to the nearest Haven before the Daemons came out. However, it’s hard to fully process that sympathy in the current situation. All he really manages in reply is a grunt of acknowledgement.

“We’ll find another one though,” the eldest continues and this time Gladio manages a small nod in acknowledgement.

The hunters don’t move away immediately and Gladio feels his muscles tense. Feels his body preparing for a fight should they decide they have changed their minds and dare to come closer to the temporary-tent-of-a-den that contains the other three. A tension the hunters pick up on, not that Gladio was exactly trying to hide it from them.

One of the younger hunters takes a step forward as if to take on Gladio’s challenge but is pulled back by the others. They give a final nod and vanish back into the forest.

Gladio watches them until they are far enough away that he can no longer see them. Stays in place for longer. Waits until he can no longer smell them at all and then waits a couple of minutes after in case he catches the scent again.

It is only once he is satisfied that they will not return that he turns and goes back to the campsite.

The water is on a rolling boil and decreased in volume by about half. A testament to just how long Gladio was distracted by the alpha hunters. There’s enough left to fill the Cup Noodles though but only just.

He eats the noodles quickly. Hardly spending the time to enjoy them. He has been away from the others for too long and he feels that absence keenly, especially after his face-off with the hunters.

Once the noodles are done and the trash disposed of he returns to the tent. He doubts all the others will be asleep, knows one of them at least will likely require his attention before they will be able to settle for the night. Most likely Prompto.

Sure enough when he enters the tent Prompto is up. And so is Noctis. And it’s clear that the length of time Gladio was away for was noticed by them. With one of them, Gladio would guess Prompto, deciding that they would just satisfy each other while they waited for him.

Still both their eyes quickly track him and Prompto pauses in his thrusts to moan and present his neck in flirtatious submission. “Gladio! We missed you.”

“Clearly,” Gladio says, moving over to scent them both in term. “You want me to cut in?”

“Nah, we’re good,” Noctis says, “do Prompto after.”

“Alright,” Gladio agrees, with little want to argue the point. Instead he sits back and enjoys the show.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember how last chapter I said there would be one or two more chapters after it? Yeah, there will be at least one more. This one seems to be the wrapping up of the heats. Next one should be the brief post-heat thing just to round everything off. 
> 
> Hopefully won’t be too long until I do the final chapter with me being off uni and not yet having a job. Will depend on other things not filling up my time though.

When Gladio wakes he does a quick head-count of the other occupants of the tent. The scent of heat by now much too strong to be able to tell them apart by that without being close to one of them. Easier for him to just identify where the other three are in the nest.  

Prompto is curled around Noctis, his head resting on Noctis’ stomach instead of any of the pillows that surround them. Noctis himself has a wall of pillows surrounding him in a tight bunch, the only breakage where Prompto has crushed the ones under him. They are both sleeping deeply which means Gladio likely has a little before he needs to do anything for them.

Although it does raise the question of what woke him up if not for a spike of hormones indicating his one of the others needing him to satisfy them.

When he can’t find Ignis in the tent he gets his answer for why he awoke.

Gets his answer and quickly puts on pants before exiting the tent. He knows logically that it’s likely Ignis’ heat has just ended and the other no longer wanting to be in the tent-den and scents that fill it. Knows that someone breaking into the tent and taking Ignis out of it unlikely for to have the nest looking as it does. Still he needs to investigate just in case.

He finds Ignis at the stove, in a change of clothes, cooking something. Which isn’t that surprising. Gladio knows what Ignis’ post-heat habits are – shower, change, return to normalcy as soon as possible.

The shower part isn’t as much of an option. At least not until the other two finish up their heats and they are able to get to some form of civilisation that has running water. The only option currently is to go down to the river and wash there which isn’t even that viable of one considering Ignis shouldn’t go alone, especially with the scent of heat still on his skin and Gladio can’t leave the other two alone to accompany him. Instead, Ignis will have to make do with a change of clothes and maybe a quick rub-over with a wet clothe.

The returning to normalcy is a more viable possibility. And seems to be what Ignis is doing, having dressed in his light slacks and button-up and started to make food.

“Morning,” Ignis says when he notices Gladio has exited the tent. “Hungry?”

“Yes.” It had been days since Gladio last had a decent meal himself. Not wanting to leave the den and omegas contained for long enough to actually cook.

Ignis makes no comment in response just focuses back on what he’s doing. Leaving Gladio to stretch and walk the perimeter to check for any threats.

By the time he returns an omelette is ready and Ignis already has the stove set up to cook something else. Likely a soup for them to try and get Noctis and Prompto to eat.

“We should be able to continue in another day,” Gladio says as they eat. He knows they have their responsibilities to fill and they can’t stay off-track for longer than absolutely necessary. Can’t stay in one place for longer than absolutely necessarily without risking the Empire possibly finding them.

“Prompto will demand we stay in a hotel for a night,” Ignis says but there isn’t any annoyance in his tone. They can both understand the argument for it. A good shower with an almost endless supply of hot water despite crappy pressure something they can both see the value of after this week of sex.

“Can we afford it?”

“One night, yes. We will need to take some hunts again soon.”

“We can pick some up after we shower then head out the next morning.”

Ignis agrees to that plan and the rest of the meal passes in silence.

Once they’re finished Gladio goes to wash the dishes but is quickly shooed away by Ignis.

“I can take care of this you go check on the other two,” he says and Gladio know he can’t really argue it. He feels anxious having not been back to the tent for as long as he has. Something that can’t even be overpowered by the fullness of having had a big meal and fact he’s made sure there are no other alphas or threats nearby.

Gladio gives a nod before heading back into the tent to find Prompto unsurprisingly awake.

“How are you feeling?” Gladio asks as he moves to where Prompto is, wraps his arm around him and leans in to breathe in his scent.

“Better. Still _so_ horny though,” Prompto whines. His words match up with the scent of heat radiating off him, still definitively there but no longer as suffocating as previously. Prompto’s heat starting to die down but not yet breaking.

Which means Gladio still has a job to do.

He leans forward and Prompto takes the cue to lie down onto the blankets beneath him. Gladio’s mouth following the route his nose did in taking in Prompto’s scent – along his shoulder and onto his neck, enjoying the light squirm it elicits from the omega.

Prompto responds by wrapping his legs around Gladio’s waist and all but aiming him at where he wants to be filled. All Gladio has to do is adjust slightly so it’s a clean thrust and then follow through. Prompto’s body more than prepared and slick from the rest of his heat.

And Prompto arches at it. Hands coming to grip against Gladio’s shoulders as Gladio creates a rhythm that isn’t as fast as he would take a day ago but is still firm and strong. Gladio’s mouth catching Prompto’s moans at it.

It’s less intense then it had been even the day before. The scent of the tent not as maddening although still thick with heat and arousal. Gladio can focus though. Will likely actually remember this the day next and not only be able to recall flashes of moments.

Prompto sighs as Gladio finishes and his knot swells inside the omega’s body. Keens when Gladio’s hand pumps an orgasm out of him as well.

“Thanks,” Prompto mutters as they settle down to wait for the knot to go down. “I’m gonna’ take a nap though now.”

“Iggy will want you to eat in a bit,” Gladio says as he gently nuzzles against Prompto’s check. Tickling it just enough to get Prompto to laugh and his muscles tighten around Gladio’s knot, milking him for what he’s worth.

“Just wake me then,” Prompto says with a yawn. And that is also a sign his heat is coming to a close. Prompto’s body running out of energy, only expanding it for long enough to get satisfaction for the waves of need before crashing him back into sleep. They really do need to get some food into him or else he’ll feel completely drained after the heat breaks.

By the time the knot goes down Prompto is nearly asleep. He tiredly swats at Gladio as the alpha pulls out. And Gladio cannot help but leaning down to press a teasing kiss to the omega’s cheek. It earns him another swat and a mumble of something he thinks is _go away_ but there is no distress in Prompto’s scent. Just the sweet-cloy of a heat currently satisfied.

Gladio moves to Noctis and presses a mirrored kiss on his cheek.

It by itself wouldn’t likely be enough to wake Noctis. But with his heat and Gladio’s alpha scent so near he stirs.

“Hey,” Noctis says nowhere near as annoyed as he would be if Gladio woke him up when he wasn’t in heat. Although his scent already told Gladio he is still in it.

“How you feeling?”

Noctis considers for a second before replying, “less hazy.”

“Hungry?” A return of appetite would mean the heat nearly over.

“Not for food,” Noctis says, giving Gladio more of his attention as he wakes up.

“Yeah?” Gladio asks with a laugh. “Well I better get onto that – wouldn’t want to leave my prince unsatisfied.”

“No you wouldn’t,” Noctis teases back but lets Gladio move him so he is properly presented. Lets Gladio mount him and press a kiss to the back of his neck as he thrusts in.

And soon Gladio finds his rhythm. An easy firm pace that has Noctis panting. One that brings them both to an easy, steady orgasm before slumping against the pillows and sleeping bags of the nest.

“Thanks,” Noctis says, idly returning the nuzzles Gladio presses against his neck.

Once the knot goes down Noctis stretches out before settling down into the nest.

“You feel up to eating?” Gladio asks.

“Maybe. Why?”

“I think Ignis is cooking something. Should be ready soon.”

“Cool,” Noctis says but rolls over as if he is going to go back to sleep.

“Probably not enough time for you to take a nap before it’s ready,” Gladio says and Noctis grabs a pillow to bat at him with.

“Not taking a nap – just resting my eyes.”

“Sure you’re not,” Gladio replies, voice heavy with sarcasm. Although really he likes having Noctis able to banter with him again. Missed it over the last couple of days where Noctis really didn’t have the focus for it – attention entirely on the heat and its urges.

“Believe what you want,” Noctis replies, dramatically rolling over to his other side. “You can’t stop me.”

“You sure about that?” Gladio asks, more than ready to meet the challenge.

Noctis’ eyes open to defiant-slits. “Yeah.”

“Alright, but don’t forget you asked for it.” Galdio lunges at Noctis and runs his fingers along the omega’s skin until he finds the spots he knows to be Noctis’ weak-points. Noctis’ laughing and squirming in response to the aggressive tickling.

“Prompto – save me!” Noctis calls between laughs and attempts to get Gladio back.

Of course Prompto is too tired to ‘save’ his prince even if he wanted to and all they actually earn is weakly thrown pillow from where Prompto is resting in the tent before the other omega shifts and falls back asleep.

Gladio soon stops his attack and lies next to the tired but content Noctis. Enjoys the almost-normal terms of their relationship despite the scent of Noctis’ heat still present in the air.

When Ignis arrives with the food Noctis gets up for it pretty easily. Another sign his heat is coming to a close.

It takes a bit more effort to get Prompto up when Ignis joins them with food. But they both know he needs to eat to prevent him from feeling terrible once the heat ends. So Gladio gently drags him from his spot in the nest and forces him to sit up before placing the bowl in front of him.

“I’m not hungry,” Prompto whines but still diligently brings the food up to his mouth and consumes it.

“You will thank us for this tomorrow afternoon when your body isn’t completely starved from the heat,” Ignis replies.

“I know,” Prompto grumbles, “still not hungry.”

He still finishes his bowl. Then all-but drags Gladio back to his part of the nest for a thorough scenting and quick round of sex before settling down again into sleep, his head pillowed on Gladio’s forearm.

“Noct?” Gladio asks looking over to where Noctis is idly watching them from the other side of the tent. “Need me?”

“Nah I’m good,” Noctis says with a yawn before curling up himself.

And he is good. Noctis sleeps through the rest of his heat. It ending before Ignis makes dinner that night.

After the three of them have dinner Gladio returns to fuck Prompto again so the last heated-omega can sleep. And by the morning his heat has faded again.

By the morning the tent only smells of the residue of heat. Still sweet and suffocating but slowly dissipating. The fact they can actually keep the tent flaps open allowing it to clear faster. Allowing them all to completely clear their heads of it.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr’s Goddessofroyalty if you want to talk to me about FFXV stuff/send me prompts I’m pretty open to most things.


End file.
